New Beginnings
by Starr6
Summary: I am not very good with summaries. Sydney is now ten and able to get her own pokemon and start her own journey. What adventures await her? Please read, I'm not very good with summaries!


Welcome! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! This idea came to me and I hope you enjoy it! I need to stop saying that, don't I? Well, I really don't have much to say.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of the show Pokemon. I may own my few characters that you never heard of before. If you SUE me all you will get it a computer, few pennies, one CD, and maybe- just maybe- a Nintendo game. That's it. I don't have anything more than that!  
  
Key- '.' Indicates what someone is thinking.. "." Indicates that someone is speaking. That is it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New Beginnings  
  
  
  
By Starr  
  
Chapter posted on- November 10, 2002  
  
Prologue  
  
The figure lay there motionless, unmoving and breathing slow but steady breaths as the sunlight peeked through the window. The covers of her blanket covered her face but nothing could block the sound.  
  
The alarm clock rang a loud -very loud - ring that made anyone who was near it jump three feet into the air and maybe losing their hearing.  
  
The figure sat straight up from the noise and immediately turned the alarm clock off. She pulled her covers off and sighed then a grin appeared on her angelic-like face.  
  
Today was the day! Today was the day she would start her Pokemon journey! She couldn't wait any longer. She quickly took a shower and got dressed.  
  
She put on her favorite outfit; blue jean hip-huggers, with a white tank top and a jean jacket over the tank top. She made sure she put her star belt on. She brushed her lavender colored hair and put it in two long French braids and grabbed her sunglasses and put them on and rushed out of her bedroom door.  
  
"Mother! I'm leaving!" she yelled at her mother as she grabbed her purple backpack and put it over her shoulders. Her mother came out of the kitchen and smiled at her.  
  
"Slow down Sydney." Her mother said. "Sydney, listen, I want you to make sure that you will be okay. You have the first aid kit, correct?" Sydney nodded. "You have change of clothes?" she nodded again. "Call me each time you get into a new town and I hope that you get the Pokemon you wanted."  
  
Sydney smiled and hugged her mother and said her goodbyes and ran out the door into the sunshine and hoping she would get there before someone got her Pokemon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She entered the lab and looked around. She was the first one there! She was so happy. Then another girl entered and Sydney clutched her fists in anger. The girl was none other than Kalindi.  
  
Kalindi was Sydney's worst rival she ever had. Kalindi had long beautiful black hair that when to her knees and was always shiny and silk- like. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes anyone seen and wanted to be a Pokemon master just as much as Sydney wanted. Unfortunately, Kalindi was the Professor's niece and always got what she wanted and nothing could stop her.  
  
Sydney turned around and walked as fast as she could to Professor Akilah. She entered the sliding doors into the lab just as four other people entered after Kalindi.  
  
Sydney saw Professor Akilah and smiled. Professor Akilah was a young woman, probably in her early thirties. She had short red hair, always in a ponytail, and really pretty brown eyes.  
  
Professor Akilah turned around and smiled. "Welcome, Sydney, Kalindi, Jessica, Brad, Tom, and Patrick." Professor Akilah greeted. "I am glad you all are on time. I have six Pokemon and each of you can choose one. Kalindi, you go first. Then Tom, Sydney, Brad, Jessica, and then Patrick. Please choose carefully. You may choose from Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. This will be your first Pokemon, now remember choose carefully."  
  
Kalindi stepped up and tried to figure out which one to choose. She didn't know which one Sydney wanted, so Sydney was thankful for that. Kalindi went over and choose the second pokeball. She choose Bulbasaur. Sydney nearly jumped for happiness.  
  
Brad stepped up and choose Charmander. Finally it was her turn. She quickly grabbed Chikorita and cheered happily.  
  
"Good choose, Sydney. Though, Chikorita is hard to get along with. She may not take a liking to you. So be careful. It took me awhile to get Chikorita ready for this day." Professor Akilah said. "Here is your pokedex. This will give you information on every Pokemon you see. Good luck." With those words said Sydney took the pokedex and turned and left with Chikorita.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
That's it! I hope you liked it! Good day now! Please no flames and I did my best on this! If you would like me to rewrite this please tell me!  
  
Starr 


End file.
